Needing Her
by Kayura15
Summary: Inuyasha gets poisonous venom in his eyes and is temporarily blinded. He needs Kagome to take him everywhere and inuyasha tries to hold himself back because she always has to hold onto him to show him the way. Inu/Kag
1. Default Chapter

Needing Her  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inu Yasha yelled as he sliced through the body of the large snake-like demon. The creature hissed in pain as green blood dripped from the place of Inu Yasha's deadly attack. It lifted its massive head off the ground and leaned back preparing for a strike. Its neck seemed to expand into a giant hood, much like a cobra's.  
  
Inu Yasha reached for the Tetsusaiga, pulled it out of its sheath, and leapt at the demon. Right then Kagome and the others decided to appear on Kirara's back.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome jumped off the fire cat and shot a single sacred arrow, barely missing its head, as it shot forward at Inu Yasha. He turned on his heel just swiping by the demon and its poisonous fangs.  
  
"Get out of here wench!" Inu Yasha yelled shoving the Tetsusaiga through the beast's head. Still the creature denied death and crawled a little ways back still with the sword in its skull.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang flew through the air and hit the snake with enough force to send it flying a few feet.  
  
The demon didn't move for a while and Inu Yasha needed to get his sword back and the jewel fragment it had hidden in its body. Kagome walked up to it behind Inu Yasha seeing the fragment in its upper body.  
  
"It's there. In it's hood." She whispered to Inu Yasha. They stepped a little closer seeing that it was still breathing. 'I am not afraid. I am not afraid. Oh god! I hate snakes!'  
  
Suddenly the demon flung its massive head around to face Inu Yasha. Frozen in place the two stared at each other with equal defiance. The snake demon almost seemed to smile as it opened its venomous mouth exposing great fangs. From the fangs came a clear liquid that it shot right at Kagome. Inu Yasha, of course, jumped in front of her facing the poison.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Inu Yasha cried out as the acids worked their way into his golden eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome caught him just before he fell to the ground. He was furiously scratching at his burning eyes.  
  
Looking up, Kagome saw the snake demon finally slam down to the cold ground and take its last breath. She turned her attention back to Inu Yasha and pulled his clawed hands away from his face to prevent him from scratching at his eyes. She cradled him in her arms relaxing Inu Yasha until his breathing slowed down back to normal and he passed out from the pain.  
"It's okay Inu Yasha, it's okay." Kagome cooed to his unconscious form that her, Sango, and Miroku were desperately trying to haul back to the village.  
  
"Get him on Kirara's back." Sango motioned for the fire cat that had been sitting on her shoulder to take him to Kaede as quickly as possible. "Kagome, you go with them and make sure he doesn't fall."  
  
"Right." With that Kagome jumped on Kirara holding Inu Yasha's limp body as the fire cat flew into the air towards the small village. She looked down at his face that was leaning on her shoulder and saw that the scratches he had inflicted upon himself were already beginning to heal. "Oh Inu Yasha," she whispered more to herself, "hang on." 


	2. Blind

Needing Her  
  
Inu Yasha woke late the next morning to hear someone walking around wherever he was. He sniffed the air and realized he was in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome?" He called out hoping it was her.  
  
"Ah, Inu Yasha, you're awake!" Came Kaede's elderly voice.  
  
"How long have I bee sleeping?" He sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Only a day. Do you wish for me to get Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Moments later he heard another person walk in and sit by his side. He could smell the sweet scent rest in the air around him. He smirked as he figured out immediately who it was.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered.  
  
"How do you feel?" her voice had a hint of worry.  
  
"Fine, but could we get a fire or something in here?" he seemed a little annoyed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's so dark I can't even see anything that's why!"  
  
"Inu.Yasha?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's perfectly bright out. It's late morning. Can't you see the sun?"  
  
"Wha.?" Inu Yasha's face turned as white as paper and he lifted his hands to his eyes. He touched his eyelids to make sure they were open, they were. 'Am I.blind?!' Slowly he took his hands from his face and looked in the direction he had heard Kagome's voice.  
  
Kagome gasped when he turned to look at her. His eyes seemed to be looking at her but were strangely unfocused and glazed over.  
  
"Kaede!" She screamed out the door.  
  
A moment later everyone was standing in the hut around Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"What is it child?!" Kaede asked as she saw there was no danger.  
  
"It's Inu Yasha! He can't see!"  
  
Kaede kneeled down in front of Inu Yasha and waved a candle in front of his face. Feeling the heat he backed away a little. Kaede sighed as she took the candle away from his face.  
  
"It must be the venom. I will go to the creatures body and collect some of the poison and see if I cannot make an antidote. Miroku, Sango, will you join me?"  
  
"Of course lady Kaede." Sango looked back at Inu Yasha who had been silent the entire time, she grabbed the whimpering Shippou, then she hurried off after the monk and priestess leaving Kagome and Inu Yasha by themselves.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I'm right here Inu Yasha." She put her hand on his making him flinch a little at the unexpected touch. "Oh god. I can't believe this!" She reached up to his face but caught herself before she touched him.  
  
"I-I don't know." He hit the floor with a closed fist making a small crater in the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Once again she reached for his shoulder only this time he grabbed her wrist lightly as he felt her small hand touch him. He let her wrist fall to the ground as he backed away into a corner and pulled his knees up to his chest.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice was a little shaky as he whispered her name. Kagome hadn't heard him but sat next to his side, making sure to make a little noise as to not scare him. It worked because Inu Yasha's ear's followed her every step.  
  
"Kaede will find a cure and your eyes will be back to normal in no time." She tried to sound cheery but it obviously didn't work. Inu Yasha just sat there with his arms wrapped around his knees staring at nothing.  
  
"Go back to you time Kagome." He mumbled into his haori.  
  
"What?! No way! I have to stay here and help protect the village and find the Shikon shards with you!" Kagome latched onto his arm squeezing it so hard the blood was being cut off and his arm was turning really unnatural colours.  
  
"Kagome, I can barely keep you safe when my eyes are perfect, how can I when I've lost one of my senses?!" This he said harsh but in a caring way.  
  
"I'll go back.but under one condition." If he could see he would see a sad smile creep across her face.  
  
"And what's that?" He felt Kagome move around a little bit but snuggle back into his side of warmth. 


	3. My Own Way Around

Needing Her-3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Only if you promise that wherever you go, you'll let me come with you." Kagome sniffled a little and tried to hold back threatening tears.  
  
"I...why?" He turned his head towards her but his eyes were looking way over her head. The sun was setting quickly and Inuyasha could sense this because it got remarkably cooler once it was hidden behind some trees. He didn't understand, why would she want to come with him? He was always so cruel to her, so rude. He didn't even understand why she always returned to him when she could just seal the well and leave him behind and alone again.  
  
"Because you're my best friend Inuyasha, and I worry about you." Kagome let a tear drop from her eye.  
  
"Your best friend? But...I'm always so mean to you." He shifted uncomfortably. 'Only a best friend?' he sighed.  
  
"I know you don't mean it, besides you always save my life. If you really hated me you wouldn't help me so much."  
  
"...Alright, you can come with me, but I don't need your help, I can find my own way around."  
  
"Uh huh." She grinned at him, but he only knew she was being sarcastic because of the tone of her voice.  
  
"I don't!" He 'hmphed' and stood up shakily. When he almost fell over Kagome shot up and grabbed his arm to steady him.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need your clothes." He heard her shuffle around and shoved his fire rat clothes into his arms. He had his white undershirt still on and it covered the necessities.  
  
Kagome was blushing wildly and stepped outside to wait for him to get dressed. She wanted to laugh at how his ears flicked in her every direction, but this was not funny, Inuyasha was blind for who knows how long!  
  
"Kagome?" She turned as she heard him step out with his hands on the walls to help find his way around. Suddenly she realized how helpless he was.  
  
"Right here Inuyasha." She stepped over to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped a little but got over it quickly.  
  
"Can you...help me with this?" He held up his haori. Kagome knew he couldn't figure it out without his eyes.  
  
"Sure." She tried to sound as cheery as possible. Inuyasha handed over his beloved kimono top to Kagome with a sigh. He knew she would help him with the little things. He felt her lift his arm and put it through one of the sleeves and did the same with the other arm. He could get it from there and turned to face where he thought she was standing.  
  
"Thanks." He said and walked back into the hut, following the walls with his hands. His ears flicked at every sound, especially following where Kagome was.  
  
Kaede and the others returned with the venom and the others had some of the snake's meat and flesh. Kaede had bottled some and was mixing roots and herbs in with little bits of it. Nothing worked.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry. I cannot find a cure for this venom but I now what kind of demon this was. I know of a far away village that deals with them often and have a cure. I will take Sango and Miroku with me to help, but I won't be back for at least 2 weeks."  
  
"It's not a deadly poison then?" Inuyasha asked. He sat in the back of the room huddled in a corner where he felt safest now.  
  
"Nay child, it only blinded you." Kaede sat back and poked at the small fire which kept the room warm. "Inuyasha, the villagers here will help you in any way, they are grateful for what you have done for us."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes, you have saved the people from demons and evil men many times." Sango said urgently. She wanted to cry, one of her friends had been blinded.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Where's Shippou?" Kagome just realized the little kitsune wasn't with them.  
  
"He is just outside playing with Kirara, he's fine." Miroku stated and pulled back the door to show them a sleeping Shippou and Kirara curled up next to the hut. "Inuyasha, will you be staying here?"  
  
"...I dunno." He turned his head away from them all, he knew they were staring at him with pity.  
  
"He's coming with me to my time for a while." Kagome said happily. Everyone, even Inuyasha was a little taken back by her comment. "What?"  
  
"I don't need your pity or help." Inuyasha yelled in her direction. He was happy that she offered her home but didn't want any grieving over him.  
  
"I'm not pitying you Inuyasha! You're coming to my time and that's final." Kagome said and got in her sleeping bag. Everyone smiled and got into their usual places for the night. Inuyasha still sat in the corner and listened as they all scurried around then their was silence only broken by deep breathing.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed. He walked over to where Kagome's scent was the strongest. Holding his arms out, making not to hit anything, he reached down and felt her sleeping bag. Inuyasha smiled and laid down a few feet away as to not look too suspicious. He felt lost without being near Kagome. He wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared of being alone without getting used to being without his vision. 


	4. sunrise

Needing Her-4  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Mmmmm……….Hmmmmm………Grrrrrr." Inuyasha rolled over growling in his sleep.  
  
"Hmm? Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up and found the hanyou closer than usual. She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped growling and went back into a light slumber. Kagome giggled a little but went back to sleep as well.  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha shook her shoulder.  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Come on, wake up and let's go." He stood up expecting her to do the same. Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then looked up at Inuyasha. He had one ear facing her and another swiveling around madly. She looked around and noticed the sun was barely up and everyone else was still asleep.  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I always get up early. Now come on." He reached his hand out and Kagome took it to help herself stand. Inuyasha put his hands on the wall and nearly squashed Shippou as he stepped outside. Kagome followed, she noticed how he stopped and looked a little nervous. Then she realized he didn't have any wall to follow anymore.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Over to the tree at the edge of the village. I go there every morning to………………"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To see the sunrise." He looked over to her, not focusing on her. Kagome sighed and took his hand. Inuyasha tried to pull away but Kagome held on and walked to the tree. "At least you'll see it."  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha pressed his ears back. "Stop putting yourself down. If you are going to be blind for a week or the rest of your life then we're just gong to have to deal with it."  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we." Kagome tightened her hand around his.  
  
"I………you're too nice for your own good you know that Kagome?" He smiled knowing she was too.  
  
"Remember you said wherever you go I go." She started to walk again, trying to stay on the smoothest ground. No one was awake yet besides them. Kagome stopped at the tree and looked up into it's branches. The tree was tall but died long ago and was dried out. Even so, it was still good for climbing and sitting in. Inuyasha sensed her questioning.  
  
"Climb on my back." He said and waited for her to do so. When she was on, he reached forward and felt the familiar bark. Inuyasha knew this tree better than anyone. He jumped to the first branch, steadied himself, then jumped the next, and finally came to his favorite place to sit. He let Kagome down gently and used her and the trunk of the tree for balance. They sat down and said nothing for a while. Then Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"OH! It's beautiful!" She cried out and Inuyasha knew the sun was rising because he felt the warmth.  
  
They sat there until the villagers started to wake and the streets became busy. Inuyasha helped her down and let her take his hand and guide him back to the hut. On the way back Inuyasha ran into about 5 people. Kagome did her best to help him but he growled in annoyance anyways.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, Lady Kagome. Breakfast will be ready in a while. Where were you two?" Miroku gave them a perverted smile. Inuyasha somehow knew and slashed out with his claws, missing the monk be a mile. Miroku lost the silly grin, it was replaced by a sad smile and a nod to Kagome before turning and walking back to Sango, who looked just as worried about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome still held his hand and walked him over, around Shippou, to sit next to the fire and eat breakfast.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sloppily finished his meal of rice.  
  
"Yeah?" She noticed he wasn't done as quickly as he usually was. She didn't pity him, but rather worried for him.  
  
"When are we going to your time?"  
  
"Um………whenever you want to leave?" She looked around and saw the others were as shocked as she was. Inuyasha never liked her time, he was constantly trying to get her to come back, not go over with him. "Now." He stood up and put a hand on the wall to steady himself.  
  
"Right now? Why?"  
  
"It's safer in your time."  
  
"………ok." Kagome started to pack up, so did the others because they were going to get an early start to the village that had a cure for the snake venom. They all said their goodbyes and Shippou left too since he wouldn't stay all by himself. Inuyasha and Kagome were left at the hut because Kagome couldn't find her hairbrush. Inuyasha waited patiently but started to get annoyed.  
  
"Why is that thing so important?! Let's go!" He insisted.  
  
"Ah, found it! It was under Miroku's pillow." She sighed and put it in her big yellow bag then walked out the door, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want to do when we get to my time?" She realized he wasn't following. 'Stupid!' She mentally slapped herself and ran back over to him and grabbed his hand in hers. Inuyasha growled at having to be walked around like a child but was thankful Kagome was doing this for him, he kind of liked having an excuse to touch her and hold her hand. 'I just want to see her!' He yelled at himself. "Well? What do you think you want to do?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I dunno." He heard her sigh.  
  
"Well, we'll figure something out. We're here, ready?" She asked as they both stood on the lip of the well, Inuyasha nodded and they jumped together, holding tightly to each other's hands. 


	5. chapter 5

Needing Her-5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They landed in the well a few seconds later. It was dark at the bottom but streams of light could be seen above them.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine wench." He said but steadied himself with the wall of the well. There was a long silence then footsteps could be heard coming into the well shrine doors.  
  
"Buyo?" They both heard Souta call out. "Hey ! Kagome you're back! Inuyasha! Oh this is so cool!"  
  
They jumped out of the well, Inuyasha fell back in but Kagome helped him back up. She held his hand leading him to the house.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to marry Inuyasha?"  
  
"..." She and Inuyasha both were blushing crimson.  
  
"Well, you're holding his hand." He pursued.  
  
"Souta...Inuyasha won't be able to see for a little while." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Souta looked at Inuyasha, who wasn't looking at anything, just straight ahead.  
  
"Because he got hurt in his time." She said a little harshly, trying to get the questions to stop.  
  
"What happened?" Souta continued  
  
~sigh~  
  
"Nothing too bad." She squeezed his hand. "But don't worry, some of our friends went to get the cure." "Oh, okay. Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll help you until you can see again!" Souta yelled happily.  
  
"Yeah...sure." Inuyasha hung his head I little lower. Kagome, noticing this, felt great pity for him, but she knew he didn't want pity, so she wouldn't show it. They stepped into the house and Inuyasha snapped his head and sniffed the air. He smelled food. Ramen.  
  
"Kagome dear! I saw you walking and put some ramen in the microwave for Inuyasha." She looked down at their holding hands. "Kagome! You finally got the courage! Will I be expecting any grandchildren soon?"  
  
Once again Inuyasha and Kagome turned a flaming colour of red. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked a little uneasy. Inuyasha snapped his hand back and folded his arms across his chest with a 'humph.'  
  
Kagome glared at her mother for ruining a good moment with Inuyasha. He started to walk into the kitchen butt tripped over one of Buyo's toys and slipped backwards, right onto his butt. If Inuyasha could he would have glared at the white tiles of her kitchen floor.  
  
Ms. H seemed a little worried as she helped up what she hoped would be her son-in-law soon.  
  
Kagome lead Inuyasha into the kitchen to let him eat some lunch. They all sat at the table eating while Kagome explained to her mother and Souta what had happened to make Inuyasha go blind.  
  
"B-But that means you two aren't together?!" Ms. H's eyes grew large and watery as she faked a whimper. Kagome always fell for this look and quickly ran through all the idea's in her head.  
  
"W-Well, not right now at least!" Kagome said and frantically looked around for something that may distract her mother from she and Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh ok." Ms. H said with excitement.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome shouted as she realized she had been tricked.  
  
"Well, I just want some grandchildren before I get to old and senile like your grandfather ya know." She smiled at her raging daughter.  
  
Later that day after they ate dinner, Inuyasha laid on the floor with his back against the wall in Kagome's room with his eyes closed, thinking. 'Why is she always so caring towards me when I am so cruel? Why am I still cruel in this time? There are no dangers here like in my time. I do not have to make it seem like I hate her to protect her in this time. She probably only pities me though.'  
  
"What am I thinking, she probably hates my guts for how I sometimes treat her..." he whispered to himself.  
  
Just then Kagome walked out of her bathroom and over to her dresser pulling out a pair of silk pajamas. She turned around, ready to change when she let out a blood curdling scream making Inuyasha jump to his feet.  
  
"Oh GOD! It's only you Inuyasha." She panted in relief.  
  
"What did I do?!" He asked sounding scared.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly.  
  
"Why did you scream?"  
  
"Oh I just thought you were down stairs, I didn't know you were up here that's all." She said turning back around, grabbing her clothes and opening the door to her bathroom again.  
  
"Well, sorry."  
  
"Wha-?" She almost didn't believe her ears. Inuyasha just apologized, that didn't happen much.  
  
"Can I talk to you when you get back?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." She said and pulled the creaking door open more.  
  
"Why don't you just get changed in here? I'm blind remember?" He said and moved his unfocused gaze towards her.  
  
"Ummm.........I guess that's alright." She said. Inuyasha knew she had a bright blush staining her features. "Well, what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Why have you been taking care of me, and no lying." He asked.  
  
"Yaaaawn! Cause' I worry and care for u I guesssss....." She said almost drifting off to sleep.  
  
"She worries for me?" 'You're too kind for your own good Kagome.' Inuyasha chuckled as he too fell asleep, still leaning on the wall.  
  
In the middle of the night, Inuyasha was awoken by the sound of shifting blankets and a shivering Kagome. He got up and used the wall to find the bed then took off his red haori. Reaching out to know where she was he found her bare shoulder and slung the haori over her small body. He still had his hand on Kagome's shoulder when he felt her snuggle into the warmth but her bare legs still cold, he found out as he lightly reached down to find the covers.  
  
Not finding any he cursed Kagome's kicking in her sleep and laid down behind her, feeling his way around her then pulled her close. Her back pressed to his chest. Almost instantly she reacted by flipping over and cuddling as close as possible to him.  
  
When Inuyasha was sure she was warm he tried to get up so he wouldn't be sat a bazillion times in the morning but found that she held onto his waist.  
  
"Stay." She mumbled.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Since I felt your haori." She laughed.  
  
"Feh." But he laid back down, not cuddling close to her to protect his pride. Kagome was a little upset by that but she knew how to fix it. She began to pretend she was cold and shook her arms as if frozen. Like she had planned, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. 'He's probably just acting nice because he's blind and I've been helping him. Yeah, that must be it....' They both fell back asleep, not to be awoken until morning. 


	6. family of my own

Needing Her 6  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha dear." Ms. H shook his shoulder gently.  
  
"Grrrrr, what?" He asked as he rolled back over to face the wall.  
  
"Do you want some lunch?" She asked as she left the room. As she expected, the hanyou was wide awake from the word 'lunch'.  
  
"Hey! Where's Kagome?!" He leapt up and sniffed the air. She was here recently; she wasn't in the house now. How could she leave without him knowing it?  
  
"She's at school. She'll be back in a few hours, don't worry. Now come down and have something to eat. It's already noon." She ranted on about all the chores she needed to do and what she was going to make for dinner. Inuyasha tried his best to tune her out as he concentrated on getting down the stairs and following her voice and the smell of food.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Inuyasha easily found a stool at the table and sat down. Ms. H was still talking about random things. 'Everything seems louder.' Inuyasha thought as he pressed his ears to his head listening to Kagome's mother.  
  
"So, Inuyasha," he snapped his head up at his name. "Will I have grandchildren soon?" She asked then giggled at his blush.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she isn't my mate."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She doesn't like me like that." He was getting a little nervous because he knew Ms. H was close to his face.  
  
"So she just let you sleep with her last night for no apparent reason then?"  
  
"Uh......"  
  
"I want grandchildren soon, don't take too long."  
"HEY, I said-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But honestly, you don't think I believe you don't like Kagome and vise versa." She rushed to the microwave as it dinged signaling his ramen was done. She placed it in front of his hand and lifted his other hand to his chopsticks.  
  
Ms. H was a little surprised that Inuyasha didn't eat; he just sat there holding the bowl and chopsticks up. Sighing, she walked back over to him and put a loving hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha had heard her but still jumped when he felt the extra weight on his shoulder.  
  
"She loves you Inuyasha." Ms. H said as she tweaked his ears and sighed. "I just want some grandchildren. Will you promise to give me grandchildren?"  
  
"Uh....I'd have to ask Kagome." He said hesitantly slowly. Ms. H sat down next to him, making the chair squeak and letting Inuyasha know what she was doing, still rubbing his ears. His ears eventually swiveled away from the noise Ms. H was making and continues their routine of...listening. Duh.  
  
"She'll be back in a few hours so you can ask her then!" She said happily.  
  
"I wasn't serious." Inuyasha mumbled. He pulled away from Ms. H's hands so he could feel for his own ears. Reaching up he found the soft fur something unfamiliar. It had been a long time since he had rubbed his own ears, at least 50 some odd years.  
  
When he was younger his mother would always pet his ears slowly and tell a story to put him to sleep.  
  
He drooped his ears a little remembering the loving touch of a mother. Resting his head on the counter, he felt Ms. H take and ear in hand and flip through some pages of a mag-a-zeen. She hummed softly making a tear slide down his face. She didn't realize the memories that welded up in side the boy next to her, just from petting his ears.  
  
Inuyasha now knew that this had become something of a second home to him. He had a potential mate...wait what? Oh never mind...a young sibling like character, a family pet, a grandfather, and a mother. 


End file.
